The Eternity of Us
by Reader4Lyfe
Summary: Formerly Our Eternal Love, this story is being rewritten. She saved his life but now she must pay. She broke their laws and now they are after her. Can a love no one's ever known existed really be the key to saving her life or will everything she ever had go up in flames? ExB. EmxR. Vamp.
1. Prologue

**Hi Folks. Some of you may recognize this story. Yes, it was formerly named Our Eternal Love. I've decided to rewrite it since it's been a long time and I don't quite remember exactly where I wanted this to go. So some things will change, some wont. But I know where the ending is. That, thankfully, never changed.**

**See me at the bottom for more.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own.**

**Prologue BPOV**

**Early 1700s**

**Paris, France**

I knew someone was out there. I knew it. I could feel them behind me. It made chills run down my spine. I hurried down the deserted street. It was dark, the evenly placed street lamps providing some light, but not enough to give me any sense of reassurance or safety.

This is what I get for working late and not accepting my father's offer to escort me home. I was the last to leave the small boutique shop, having to clean and lock up for the evening. It took me longer than I thought.

I sighed and crossed the street after looking both ways. The streets were quiet and empty, which was not unexpected as it was after 11pm.

Something broke behind me, a branch.

The chills in my spine intensified.

I hurried faster, grabbing a fistful of my dress so I wouldn't fall, as I was wont to do whether on cobblestone or thin air, it didn't matter.

Three more blocks and I would be home.

My breaths came faster, my skin had goose bumps, and my eyes couldn't focus on just one thing, shifting all around to either catch a glimpse of something or look for obstructions in my path I wasn't sure. I just wanted to get home. Whoever was out there was following me.

I probably could've gone to the police but the station was on the other side of town and besides, what would I tell them? 'I have a feeling someone is following me because branches are breaking and chills are running up and down my spine.' They'd laugh and wonder why I was out alone at night and without an escort. That's how scandals are started. It was considered unladylike and disrespectful to my family.

I hurried fastered.

Two more blocks.

Dammit, why did these streets have to be so damn long? Swearing was also considered unladylike. I smirked to myself because I didn't really care. I didn't care what people thought of me but my father would kill me so I kept up the facade for him.

One more block.

Did I just hear footsteps? My hands started to shake. My heart beat faster. He was closer now.

Oh God.

I could see my house, just a few more feet. There was a candle lit in the main window, which meant my father was waiting up for me.

I barely had time to scream before a hand came down over my mouth and an extremely hard arm banded across my waist, jerking me back into what felt like a wall, knocking the wind out of me. Hard, cold lips pressed against my left ear and whispered roughly.

"Try anything and your life will end."

So I didn't.

My shawl fell from my shoulders and a shoe slipped off as he dragged me to the woods behind my house. When we hit the trees, we seemed to be flying because I could not make out my surroundings or feel the ground beneath my feet. My hair was whipping around me. Everything was dark and I was scared, no, terrified. I was hoping he wouldn't hurt me, or worse, kill me.

But that was impossible.

Because when the wind stopped whipping by me, time seemed to slow down and all I knew was pain.

No one could hear my screams.

No one came to help me.

And after he was done he whispered three words in my ear.

"Feel the burn."

And so I did.

And I wanted to die.

**So I'm not sure about a posting schedule for this. Perhaps once a week if it garners enough attention. I'll be back and forth between this and LoL so if you're reading both you get two updates a week. How about that.**

**Still looking for a beta. PM me if interested.**

**What do you think?**

**R4L**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi Folks! I apologize for the wait. I had planned to update Friday/Saturday but my plans were thwarted but here's a long chapter to make up for it. :) Thanks to my new beta Aegis Trickster for looking at this for me. Any mistakes are mine. I changed a thing or two and I'm my own worse critic sometimes.**

**Dont own. Just playing in her sandbox.**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

Running was my favorite thing to do these days. It was the only thing that calmed me down enough to keep my focus, not that I had much to focus on anymore. The feel of the wind in my hair and caressing across my skin always relaxed me. Helped me think. The sky was a beautiful baby blue and every few minutes the sun would peek out from behind some clouds. I don't really remember what the warmth of it felt like and in some ways I missed it but in others I didn't.

I sighed.

More things I didn't want to think about, didn't want to dwell on. It was bad for me to do so. I'd lose my temper. And that wouldn't be good for anything within a five-mile radius. I learned that the hard way. My skin sparkled when the sun peeked out again. I looked at my hands as I ran, my vampire senses allowing me to concentrate on more than one thing at a time. They were the same as always, small and dainty. They sparkled like diamonds, light refracting off my skin into a plethora of rainbows.

I stopped running. The air settled around me. I took a deep breath and noticed the thirty different types of trees around me, the bugs under my feet, the family of bunnies just behind me and a million different other things. I could name them all but that'd take forever, something I had but could hardly see the pleasure in. Then, I smelled something else... something delicious.

I took off to the west, bursting through some foliage to see a few elk grazing by a small stream. They hadn't noticed me yet, which was good because I didn't feel like chasing after my food today. I took a few steps forward and pounced, wrapping my legs around the largest and clamping my teeth in its neck. The hot blood extinguished the fire in my throat only minimally. I took down three more and felt much better. Relieving the burn in my throat always served to make me feel better even when I didn't know I wasn't feeling good.

I brushed invisible dirt off my white dress and stood from where I was perched on a branch of a hundred-foot tall oak tree. I flipped and landed lightly on the balls of my feet on the ground. I grinned to myself. I was never a fan of heights before I was forced into this life and now I can't seem to keep myself on the ground.

"Bella."

His voice was soft, as if he was right in front of me even though we were two and half miles apart. I straightened up and ran back to our cottage. I was there in less than a minute. I opened the door and found Emmett shirtless, sprawled across the wooden floor looking at apartment magazines.

"Yes?" I answered him.

"Are we moving again?"

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders as I sat cross-legged next to him.

"I think we should. I mean we don't do much of anything here and it's getting close to the summer time. That means campers, hikers, hunters and the like. We don't want a repeat of five years ago."

Emmett nodded.

Five years ago, Em and I were out hunting and we happened across three hikers who thought they'd died and gone to heaven when they spotted me. I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings, which was completely stupid on my part, and wasn't able to hide before they saw me. They had cameras, managed to snap a picture of me and said no one would believe what they saw if they didn't have proof. I ran before I could do any more damage and the men gave up and left when they couldn't find after an hour or two. We let it play out for a few days and laid low but unfortunately they came back with company, hunting for me. We devised a plan to scare them one evening at their campsite but problems arose when they got a little too drunk and one man tripped and fell into their fire. He died before the other men could get him out and they scattered, a few finding our house in the woods. Em followed them and knocked them out before they could discover anything and I rounded the others up, knocking them as well and left them close to a road where they'd been seen and picked up in less than and hour. Emmett did some digging a few days and found that the men tried to report what they saw but because they were so intoxicated no one believed them. Em had also destroyed the pictures. We even sent an anonymous donation the man's family who died. Needless to say, we left soon after, destroying any and all evidence of our presence.

"So where do we go this time?" he asked bringing me out of my past musings.

"Well, I visited the local library today and found a few places. Seattle, Washington came up as well as a few other places but not too far from Seattle was a little town called Forks. It's small and it rarely has sunny days so we could stay there longer."

He hummed. "But what about people and hunting?"

"It's a woodsy town with plenty of wildlife and space. We could hunt without fear of being discovered and since the population is so small we won't have to worry about being found. Well, as long as we stay off trials and such. We could probably even go as far as Canada."

He thought for a minute and then grinned.

"Sounds like a plan."

I laughed. "Yes, my dear brother, it does."

His joy and euphoria washed through me. I breathed deeply and smiled. He was always so happy and carefree. He was hardly ever worried about anything. Sometimes I was jealous and other times I was grateful. He's been my anchor for some, or most, of the extremely hard times.

I watched him as he grabbed another magazine, one full of jokes and start laughing when he thought some were funny and frowning when they weren't. I let my eyes lose focus and watched the air shimmer around him, watched the bright white color with a faint trace of red around the edges that always puzzled me pulsate from his head to his toes.

My power was quite unique and took me a long time to understand, figure out, and use. It was hard and taxing, which was saying something since vampires do not get tired.

Emmett punched me in the leg, snapping me out of my day dreaming once again.

"You okay, B?"

I nodded and challenged him to a wrestling match since a thunderstorm was coming on. He grinned and hopped up and raced me out to the woods.

Within the next week we would be in our new home and new things would await us there.

~EoU~

It took us longer than a week to find a place to live. I was getting frustrated and a little worried because people were getting closer to our cottage (it was supposed to be empty and abandoned but we sort of fixed it up) and soon we'd be found out.

Finally, we found something and just in the knick of time. A hunting party was closing in and that wouldn't bode well for anyone. The house was out of the way and quite hidden from prying eyes but you could still reach it if you knew where the turnoff was. After living in the forest for a few years we needed to clean up and join with society again. We washed up in the nearest stream along with our clothes, demolished our small cottage, packed what little we had and ran to the closest city, which was Denver. From there, we took a plane to Seattle. We visited a car dealership and bought a jeep because Emmett had always wanted one and we needed some way to get to Forks. We bought a couple laptops from an Apple store and went on our way. It took about two hours to get to the house.

"Wow," Em whistled.

The house was huge and white with a wrap around porch. It reminded me of the homes the 'royal', rich upperclassmen folk, had in the suburbs in old Paris when I was growing up. It didn't have a garage yet but I suspected Emmett would be adding that on in no time. He was bred to be a carpenter in his time. We parked the Jeep, grabbed our bags and headed in. We had the realtor deliver the keys to a P.O. box to prevent any more delays.

The first floor had the living room to the right and the dining room and kitchen to the left. In front of the front door were the stairs and behind those was the den. The second floor had four bedrooms and two bathrooms, evenly placed on either side of the stairs. The bedrooms were spacious and connected by a door like some hotel suites. Assorted closets and windows filled in some other areas. The third floor held a wide, open area of space, which I thought I'd turn into a library, get my books out of storage. There were two bedrooms on the opposite end of the stairs from the library and I had picked one of those.

Em had chosen the left side of the stairs on the second as his room. The right side we were going to leave empty for the time being. I'm not sure why we picked such a big house but something just felt right about it.

Prior to our arrival we had furniture bought, delivered and set up. In the dining room we had a table and four chairs mostly just for props and the kitchen was left alone. We furnished the living room with a couch and two love seats and a huge flat screen and a few gaming systems (because Emmett just had to have his toys). I rolled my eyes at him and just laughed when had that set up. Our bedrooms contained a king sized bed, two large dressers, and a modern desk and chair set in a corner near a window. We were having some other essentials like towels, shower curtain, window curtains and such delivered shortly.

After a few weeks and a few forged documents, I found a job at a bookstore in Port Angeles, a small town bigger than Forks but smaller than Seattle, only an hour away. We took a short trip to Seattle to get myself a car because I refused to drive Em's behemoth of a jeep to work everyday. I got a jeep as well, but a much more modest sized one.

Sue Clearwater was the owner of the bookstore and she was very nice. Her son, Seth, had to be one of the kindest people I had ever met in all my years. Sue told me that she thinks he has a crush on me after about a month of working there. I laughed and waved her off.

Her daughter, Leah, hated my guts for some reason. Whenever she was around, she tried her hardest to make my life miserable. I asked her, once, what her problem was and she responded with a 'Fuck off, Bitch!'. It made me angry and I laughed to myself when I realized she didn't know I could snap her neck with one finger.

One time, I let my eyes lose focus as I stared at her and Seth while they stocked the shelves with a few new releases. The air around them was in complete contrast to each other. The air around Seth was white and I could sense a kind of peacefulness and calm, almost like Emmett's and knew that when those two met they'd be friends for a while. The only difference between those two was the color around the edges; Emmett's was red while Seth's was light blue. This added to my confusion even more. I filed it away for more thought later. The air around Leah, however, was dark red, an angry red with black around the edges. It made me wonder what she went through to get that color and to have that much hatred and rage and sorrow around her for her to be so mean and nasty. What did I do to her?

I told Emmett about this and he said he wanted to meet Seth and that Leah was either heartbroken or someone died that was really close to her. I joked with him, asking him when he had become such a genius. He grinned and flipped me off, stating that he did have brain cells. I knew this, of course; it was just so easy to mess with him sometimes.

Turns out he was right, about both things.

Sue told me their father, her husband, had died of a heart attack just six month ago and her high school sweetheart left her…for her cousin.

Talk about pain.

I left her alone after that but she was still horrible. I vowed to figure out how to make her life better if I could.

Emmett, after much laziness, got a job at the docks in Port Angeles, loading and unloading cargo ships. He rather liked it because he could lift heavy things like it was a piece of paper and not many people would say anything because, well, he was huge.

The money we made went to savings or stocks. We didn't have much use for it, in fact, we didn't have much need to work, but we wanted to do something. Being civilized did require some sort of social interaction. We didn't mind so much either way. It gave us something to do other than sitting around and twiddling our thumbs. The money? Well, years and years of saving could come handy, I should know. I managed to take all the money I had out of the banks two years prior to the Great Depression (Emmett had a thing for numbers and I had gotten lucky because he had only been with me for about ten years otherwise I probably would've lost a good chunk of money) and since then, I earned to stockpile. I had money in places even Emmett didn't know about but that was just in case something happened to me. I wanted him to be okay without me.

Overall things had been going good for us in Forks. We kept ourselves busy, hunted every two weeks or so, and lived comfortably.

It wasn't long, though, before I started to get the feeling that something bad was about to happen…

**For those of you reading Language of Love, it will be updated tonight. For those of you not reading it, read it. Please. It brings me happiness.**

**Next update: Sunday**

**R4L**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi Folks. Apologize for the delay. My beta was a bit busy. Thanks to Aegis Trickster for betaing despite her busy schedule.**

**Any mistakes are mine.**

**Dont own. Just playing in her sandbox.**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I wonder what would happen if I were to die. Would anyone care? Would anyone plan my funeral, put me in a nice casket, have a ceremony, and bury me six feet under?

Well, seeing as I don't have any family left, I don't think that's a possibility for me.

I sighed as I shut the hot water off then got out the shower, and wrapped a towel around myself. I ran a hand down the fogged up mirror, wiping away a line of steam. I looked at myself. My hair looked almost black since it was wet, my eyes were a little sunken and there were bags under them; my face had seen better days.

I don't sleep well. I hardly ever sleep actually. When I do sleep, I have nightmares that have me waking up in the middle of the night, sweating and gasping for air. I never remember them the next morning and it frustrates me because I never know what they are, who they're about or why I keep having them. Because of this, I look like the dead on a daily basis and people tend to stay away from me. During high school, kids gave me a wide birth because they thought I'd kick their ass, have a mental breakdown or die at any moment.

And that was before the nightmares.

After I got kicked out of foster care shortly after my eighteenth birthday I walked the streets for a week before an old lady found me trying to keep warm under some old newspapers in a doorway that had a streetlight aimed down at me. It didn't much warmth but it better than nothing. I stared at myself in the mirror remembering the night she found me.

~EoU~

_I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked down the empty street. It was getting colder and if I didn't find a place to get warm soon, I knew I was going to get hypothermia soon, because I'd been out here for a week._

_I got kicked out of the shelter I was in because they needed the bed and the space for a mother and her two toddlers. I didn't mind; I needed to move on anyways, but some older kids mugged me the next day__.__The bastards had taken the rest of my clothes and the thirty dollars I had managed to save after living with the Nomad family, before I moved into the shelter, kicked me out. I was actually glad to leave James and Victoria because they treated me like shit anyways. I was just another pay check to them._

_The only things I had left were my social security card, my birth certificate, and my high school diploma. The damn assholes didn't take that. I shivered. It was getting colder. I could see my breath puff out in front of me, but just barely. This was not good. The thin long sleeve shirt I had on wasn't doing me much good. My hands started shaking._

_Damnit. I needed to find some place fast._

_I scrounged up some old newspaper from a dumpster in an alley and huddled in the front doorway of what looked like an antique store because it had a skylight aimed down at the ground. At least that would provide some modicum of warmth until morning came. Then I could try and find a new place to go. Who was I kidding? There was nowhere for me to go. I was probably gong to die out here. My teeth were chattering and the concrete made my ass numb. The temperature must've plateaued because I don't think it got any colder. Even if it did, though, I'd still catch hypothermia. I wasn't getting any warmer, only colder._

_Suddenly, an old rusty red truck pulled up against the curb next to me. I braced myself for fight or flight. I didn't know what was about to happen. It was too dark to see into the cab so I backed up as close to the door as I could, which in hindsight was not such a good idea because it left me with no way to escape. The driver got out and came around the cab towards me. My gut told me to run but I wondered why this person decided to stop. There was nothing around, no stores open, no people milling around. I was alone._

_A short, slight old woman came walking towards me. From the dim light I could see she had reddish long hair and a slight limp in her walk. She walked right up to me._

"_What are you doing on these cold streets so late at night? It's not safe out here, ya know."_

_I looked at her like she was crazy, and maybe she was for getting out of her car and walking up to a complete stranger. I could've been a murder or something. She was no safer than I was at this moment. The only difference was, she was wearing a thick padded coat with gloves and scarf and I was…not._

_I repeated her question to her._

_She nodded and said, "Well, I had feeling that someone needed my help, so I went for a drive."_

_My look of bewilderment made her laugh._

"_What's your name, son?"_

"_Edward," I whispered._

_Somehow, this little old lady made me feel safe just by being in her presence. I didn't feel threatened by her. And she called me son, just like my dad used to do before…. I shook my head, not wanting to go down that path right now._

"_Well, Edward, I'm Mrs. Cope, but you can call me Shelly. It's cold out here. Get in the car and I'll take you home, get you some food and a nice warm bed." She held out her hand and waiting patiently while I decided if she was for real and whether or not it was possibly worth my life to get up and go with her. In the end, though, I would die either way. If she didn't kill me, I'd die on the streets. _

_I put my cold hand in her warm clothed one. She smiled gently and led to her truck._

_I shook my head at her because she had to be crazy to pull a stunt like this, but I knew there was no arguing with the woman at this point so I got in the truck and a second later we were off to her home. I wondered what her husband would think of her bringing a random, gangly looking kid home after being about so late at night._

_She ushered me into her white two0story house and grabbed a throw blanket off the back of her couch and threw it over my shoulders. It was so warm. I shuddered harshly. I hadn't realized how cold I really was until it was around my shoulders and my shivering stopped. Shelly led me to the living room and sat me in front a small heater that was on floor. _

_I scooted closer to it and sighed as the warmth spread through me. A few minutes later she handed me a cup of tea and a bowl of soup._

"_I don't know why you are doing this for me but thank you." I told her quietly. I may have lived in some bad places but I knew my manners._

_Shelly waved her hand as she took a seat next to me with her own cup of tea._

"_It's no problem, my dear."_

_After a few minutes I couldn't help but notice that no one else was here and it didn't look like anyone else lived here but her._

"_Where's your husband?" I asked hesitantly._

_She sighed and placed her mug on the coffee table._

"_I'm sorry, Shelly, I didn't mean to pry." I tried to apologize. _

"_It's fine. He died a few years ago. Lung cancer."_

_I could hear the sadness in her voice and felt sorry for her._

"_I'm sorry," I whispered._

"_You just finish eating that soup. It'll warm you up just right. You'll have to sleep on the couch tonight since the spare room I have isn't presentable but tomorrow we'll get you all straightened out."_

_She smiled at me, patting my back as she stood up and walked toward the stairs._

"_Shelly?"_

_She turned and looked at me. "Yes?"_

"_Thank you, ya know, for helping me. You won't regret it."_

_She smiled softly. "I know."_

~EoU~

I blew out a deep breath and backed away from the mirror, thinking about what else she had done for me.

Shelly literally helped me get on my feet. I finished high school and got a job working with her as her assistant in the front office at the high school. It was tedious work but she made it enjoyable with her comments about the 'young hussies' and players and about how stupid the principle was.

She suggested that I might suffer from PTSD after a few months of living with her. When I asked her why she thought so she said her husband had it when he had gotten back from Vietnam so she knew the symptoms. She said she knew because of my nightmares, trouble sleeping, my avoidance of the stove, and bad headaches whenever she asked questions about my past. After a while, she stopped asking but wanted me to go to therapy. I refused and I knew it made her sad but I just didn't want to relive all the shit I'd been through.

After working under her for a while I managed to save up some money but it wasn't enough for me to go to college yet. Shelly couldn't afford to send me on her own and we didn't qualify for loans so I didn't think I'd ever go. But Shelly always believed things would work out. I was skeptical. Living the life I'd had, there was nothing good I believed in anymore, except Shelly.

Five years after Shelly found me, she died. She'd had leukemia. I cried, screamed and yelled, nearly destroyed the house. She was the only one who ever really gave a shit about me and she died. I didn't blame her or ask God why He kept taking things from me; I just pretended not to feel anything. It was easier that way.

Her insurance covered everything and she left me the house and even enough to pay for college but I decided not to go. I couldn't do it without her and frankly I just didn't want to.

Two years later, I'm still working at the same high school, only I've taken her place. I lived a simple life. I don't do much besides go to work and home. I went for a run on occasion. There was a trail behind the house that I used. It was private and there was no chance I'd be bothered by anyone. At work I got hit on by most of the female population, young and old. It was getting tiring trying to fend them off every day. I have been considering quitting…

But I digress; I would be even more bored with life.

I sighed and left the bathroom. I walked to my closet and pulled out some black slacks, a white button up, then to my dresser to get a pair of socks and a black tie. I dried off, pulled on some boxer briefs and the rest of my clothes.

I walked down stairs to the kitchen and brewed some coffee. I hadn't quite gotten over my fear of the kitchen but seeing as how I was living by myself I had no choice if I didn't want to starve. I made some eggs and bacon…using the microwave. Thank God for microwaveable breakfast bowls. I knew they weren't good for me in large quantities but I didn't care.

I looked ate the clock as I ate and my eyes widened. It was almost eight. Shit! I was running late. Principal Greene was going to kill me. I gulped down my black coffee and scarfed down the last of my food. It burned my tongue; it had just come out of the microwave a few minutes ago.

I grabbed my coat and keys and ran out of the house and into the pouring rain.

Oh, this was just fucking perfect. My day just keeps getting better and better.

I got in my Volvo and drove to school. My mind was still wondering, remembering things it shouldn't be remembering. The pouring rain was like a heavy blanket hitting my windshield. I could barely see through it and it sounded loud in the confined space.

Oh, god.

Not now. Not now.

My breathing accelerated and my hands tightened on the wheel. My eyes started shifting around, looking for a way out. I could feel smoke in my lungs, the hot fire burning my hands. I could hear my dad yelling for my mom to come downstairs. My eyes closed.

I felt the car jerk and then spin around, skidding in the middle of the street…and straight into an oncoming truck. I hadn't realized my eyes were open until the bright lights of the car blinded me. I felt the impact of the car hit me, my body jerked forward, my head hit the windshield and the seatbelt crushed my chest. I could barely breathe.

The horn of the other car went off and wouldn't stop.

I could feel the pressure building in my chest and figured a few things were broken. I tried to move but I couldn't. I think my legs were stuck and one of my arms was…I don't even know anymore.

There was so much pain…

It was almost as bad as waking up in that hospital and finding out my parents were dead.

Oh, god, I'm going to die.

I might as well accept it. There was nothing left for me anyways.

I closed my eyes.

Knowing I may never open them again was almost peaceful.

And I relished it.

**So yeah, that happened.**

**Next update: Sunday**

**Reviews give me strength.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi folks! Thanks to my beta Aegis Trickster. Any mistakes are mine.**

**Dont own. Just playing her sandbox.**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Not many people wanted to go out in the rain, even if it was the norm for this tiny town. Personally I rather liked the way the rain felt on my skin, almost like a distant caress that promised more to come. Besides drinking blood, it might've been the closest thing to sexual pleasure I might have ever had.

Sue called me last night to tell me not come in to work the following day because of the weather; she didn't me to drive in the icy roads in a torrential downpour. So that left me free today and I decided to go for a run in the rain. I needed to feed, anyways, since I had neglected to do it the night before because the feeling I kept getting that something bad was about to happen, crippled me at times. I could hardly move and when I did I could feel this pull, like a rope had wrapped itself around my abdomen and yanked me into an unknown direction.

Emmett was worried, his aura turning grey when he looked at me, and thought that I was going to die or something but when I told him the same thing happened right before I found him, though it was nowhere near as strong then, he calmed a little.

I had found Emmett in the woods not too far from the Rocky Mountains in Montana. I was really just passing through because I was hunting. He had been mauled by a bear and was barely breathing. I carried him to a rundown cabin and turned him. Three days later he grinned at me and said "I'm going to show that bear who the real fucking boss is."

He didn't even ask what he was, where he was, or anything. The feeling I had then was just a slight pull and I realized that the closer I got to him the less I felt the pull. When I saw him I let me eyes lose focus and saw the pulsing white glow of the air around while he was torn apart, bloody and half dead, as I did now. It was amazing that he managed to survive really.

I felt like I was meant to save him and I was immensely glad I did. The only time I ever saw a darkness drift through him was when I asked about how he got into a scuffle with a bear. He still has yet to tell me about his previous life and I don't press. Some things just don't need to be known or said.

This, though, was something entirely different.

It was…crippling. There was just no other way to put it. I was lucky to even get up this morning and make it outside. The pull dimmed for a few hours then it came back with a vengeance. It was nearly unbearable. I stumbled in my run, slamming into a tree and cracking it. I dropped to the ground, clutching my chest, gasping for breath I didn't need. I need to push through this… _something_ was happening.

Harnessing strength I didn't know I had, I stood, and bolted through a throng of trees, sprinting through cherubs and over a small spring. I scared the little critters and made the leaves and branches move with how fast I was going. I came upon a buck and took it down and sucked it dry in about three seconds. I did this four times before the pull felt less debilitating. It was still there, but it at least it was bearable.

I stopped, my breathing heavy even though it didn't need to be.

I let my eyes lose focus and everything around me began to glow. Everything that was green glowed blue, which meant it was calm and tranquil, everything thing that was brown glowed yellow, which meant life. The sky was white and I still couldn't figure out why but related it to Emmett's carefree and laid back nature. They were the same colors.

If there were any animals around they'd probably be green, which meant natural. It took me years to figure these things out.

I sighed.

The pull was lessening. The forest was quiet, too quiet. Sure, I knew it was because of me, but there was something else… This overwhelming pull…

Then I heard it.

The crash.

Sinful and deadly, it almost hurt my ears and I cringed. I breathed deeply and the smell of gasoline and twisted metal and human blood overwhelmed my senses.

The pull…

I ran east and after about a minute or two later I came to the only main road in Forks. The site before me made me want to close my eyes and wish I had never seen such a thing.

The two cars were practically on top of each other. The cab of the pickup truck was crunched nearly beyond recognition. The driver was already dead, his blood dripping from various lacerations onto the ground. The windshields were completely shattered. The doors were mangled and gas was leaking somewhere. The smell of it burned my nose.

I peered in to what used to be a silver Volvo. The driver, I slowly realized, was still breathing, but just barely. His heart rate was so slow I almost didn't catch it.

Suddenly, I realized the pull was completely gone and I could breathe again. My eyes lost focus and the light coming off of this man almost blinded me.

I gasped.

_He_ was the pull.

He was the one I'd been searching for without knowing and I had feeling that if I pulled him out of the car and changed him, he wouldn't be the only one changing.

I pulled what was left of the mangled driver's side door back, cringing at the sight before me. His legs were crushed by the steering wheel; the seat belt had cracked his ribcage, piercing a lung since his breathing was so shallow. It looked like he had a broken and wrist, when a fractured collarbone. No matter how careful I was, he was he would be in pain the minute I moved him.

Carefully, I cracked the steering wheel, pulling up and off of him. I tore the seatbelt, yanking it from the seat. He groaned softly, but didn't open his eyes. The lacerations all over his face were gruesome but his blood didn't register with me. I focused on getting him out of here. I didn't have much time. I reached under him, my arms going under his legs and across his back. I pulled him, as gently as I could, from the seat, cringing again at his whimpers. While I don't think he realized he was being moved or that he was still alive, I didn't want to abuse that knowledge. Once I had a good grip on him, I took off back the way I came and not five seconds later; the cars blew up in flames, the fumes from the gas having ignited from the sparks coming from the truck.

Not even the pouring rain could put that fire out.

~EoU~

I gently laid his body on the bed in the spare room that Em and I had never gotten around to doing anything with. He was cold to the touch, and very pale. He had a lot of blood loss. He had nasty gashes across his legs and I knew part of that was my fault when I pulled him out of the car. I put my ear to his chest. His heartbeat was as slow as his breathing. I knew if I didn't change him soon, he was going to die.

I couldn't let that happen.

I bit his neck, wrists, and ankles. I sealed them with my tongue, groaning at the taste of his blood. While it hadn't tempted me when I was pulling him from the car, I was a little more level headed now and I knew the temptation was there but I refused to act on it. His body jerked and the veins in his neck strained. His eyes popped open, looked directly into mine and then shut again quickly, but in that one look I could see all the pain he had suffered and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

I breathed deeply. His scent filled my nose, burned my throat and ignited something deep inside me that I had never felt before. It both scared and intrigued me.

I thought about what I was going to do when he woke up, what I was going to tell Emmett when he got home, what the Volturi was going to do…

I shuddered. They would not be happy. I just broke a few of their laws and I was going to pay for it. The only question was when.

They would come after me and him and even Emmett for that matter just because he was living with me. My life just got a whole lot more complicated and whether or not I knew what I was getting myself into, I knew it had to be worth it.

Because if he wasn't…

I was going to die.

**So uh that happened.**

**Reviews give me strength.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Folks! I apologize for the lack of update. I had some things to do. I'll be starting grad school soon, got a new job and will be going for minor surgery so updates will be slow from now on. But I will finish. Thank you for your patience.**

**Dont own. Just playing in her sandbox. Any mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

Fuck!

I feel like I'm being torn apart.

My insides are burning!

My outsides are burning!

_Everything_ is burning.

I want to open up my mouth and scream out in agony. I want to die. I want this to go away. I can't take it. I can't, can't, can't, _can't_.

But my mouth won't move, neither will the rest of me.

Nothing but the burn was in the forefront of my brain. A sudden thought…

Is this how my parents died? The people at the hospital said they died of smoke inhalation but they also had some burns on their bodies. I wonder if they felt this pain, if they thought about me in their last moments, if they tried to get out. I could remember my daddy yelling for mommy to come downstairs. I remembered him telling me to run outside and wait for the firefighters before he dashed upstairs.

I ran and they came but my daddy never came out the house, not even after the firefighters went in and tried to hurry and put out the fire. There was so much smoke and bright lights and so, so, so much noise. There were people yelling and sirens and heat. So much heat.

Oh, God.

So much heat.

My fingers and toes and arms and legs…I could feel the fire licking my veins. Following the blood al over my body. I wanted to die. Feeling this was worse than watching my house burn down and losing my parents. It was worse than going to Shelly's funeral. It was worse than, oh hell, it was just worse.

I needed a distraction so I wouldn't scream or thrash or peel my skin off. Not that I was sure I could do any of that but it better thinking that I could rather than thinking I was as useless as a rusty old nail.

I decided to remember the good things that happened to me.

I remember when dad used to take me to the park every Saturday morning and we'd play football. Mom used to make us a big dinner with her special sweet tea and we'd eat as a family. I remember taking a trip to Seattle once and seeing the Space Needle for the first time.

I remember the cookies mom made for me on my first day of kindergarten. I was so nervous that day but she said everything would be fine and it was. I had a nice teacher and I met a few other kids who were nice to me. I colored and took a nap and painted a picture for mom. She put it on the refrigerator when I got home. I was so proud. And dad was too. He had the picture I drew framed and put in his office so he could look at it every day he went to work.

I remember when Shelly first took me shopping before school started up again and she got me working at the school with her. We went to Port Angeles and we were in the men's underwear section. It was embarrassing when she held up a pair of underwear to my behind after doing that before with a pair of pants. I must've blushed fifty shades of red.

Suddenly, I could feel the fire change. It left my fingers and my toes, then my hands and feet.

I'm not sure how much time had passed; it felt like years and somehow I just now realized that my brain had been counting the seconds while I was thinking about my life. Something big was happening; something was changing me.

I was happy the fire was leaving parts of my body but it seemed like it was all gathering around in my chest, my heart, which beat rapidly. It hurt and I could feel my hands ball up into fists and my toes curl.

I decided not to think about anything anymore. I shut my brain down, or tried to because even though my thoughts were quiet there were other…voices, sounds, that I knew did not belong to me. What hell is wrong with me?

There was a humming noise. It was soft and comforting and I almost felt like it was lulling me to sleep. I remembered how my mother would sing to me when there were really bad thunderstorms and I couldn't sleep. I wanted to know who was humming or if it was just a figment of my imagination but then I could hear other things, far away things, like animals and cars and…music? But this sounded like it was in my head.

Oh great, I'm burning to death but now I'm hearing voices.

Fuck, I'm going crazy.

The voices became louder and heavier. One was a man's voice. He sounded right next to me but I had a feeling no one was really there.

_Why did she do this? What is her problem? She knows she will have to pay for this. I remember the last time she did this. To save me. She can't. Not again._

The voice stopped and then other noises and voices joined it. They were all talking at once and I couldn't focus on just one. I couldn't concentrate. Why was there so much noise in my head?

The fire left my head and neck and shot to my heart. My chest shot up. I couldn't help but let out a scream as my heart beat frantically, trying to keep pumping blood but in the end it lost. I dropped back down and took a deep breath, smelling things I couldn't describe.

I could hear two people breathing and animals and cars and the wind against a wall.

Was I dead? Was I in heaven or hell? What happened to me?

I guess there was only one way to find out.

I opened my eyes.

**~EoU~**

**BPOV**

I watched as the man changed. A few hours and he would already be healing.

Emmett came bursting through the door a few hours after I brought him in and immediately dropped his defensive stance. He could smell the blood and venom a mile away so I knew he had to figure something was up.

"Bella? What the hell is going on?"

I slowly tore my gaze away from the man on the bed to look up at Em. His golden eye eyes were curious but worried and maybe a little mad.

"Bella, you didn't… tell me you didn't." Em begged.

The look on my face must've told him I did. Either way, it was obvious.

He ran his hands through his short curly hair and let a big gust of air.

"Bells, why? You know what will happen. The Volturi will come after you. Just like they did when you changed me. You have nothing to bargain with this time, Bella. They will kill us all."

Nothing he was saying was new to me but it didn't make it any harder to hear.

"Don't you think I know that! But I _had_ to. I couldn't leave him there. Em, it was the pull. _He_ was the pull. It was like a breath of fresh air. I can finally relax now." I paused, taking a deep unneeded breath.

"Emmett, you know me. I wouldn't have done this if I thought I had another choice. They won't know about it for a while yet as long as we don't bring attention to ourselves. Remember how long it was before they found out about you?"

I tried to reason with him.

"Yes, five years and three months. But that doesn't mean it will take that long again." He said shortly, his brow furrowed.

"Emmett, please. I couldn't…can't let him die. I need him."

I wasn't sure what it was about him but I needed him. I needed time and I had it, for now.

Emmett looked from me to him and back, a couple of times before he sighed and shook his head. He wrapped his large arms around me and told me that he loved me and that he'd help me any way he could. I hugged him hard and told him I loved him too and thanked him. He left a few minutes later saying that he would get some clothes to fit the man and some other stuff.

I was glad that he would help me, despite his opposition. We were family, albeit a very small one. We were brother and sister and very loyal to each other. Once again I was immensely glad I found him.

I looked down at the man, wishing I knew his name so I'd stop calling him 'the man' in my head all the time.

I stayed at his bedside for two days. His skin got paler, his wounds healed. I could see and hear his broken legs snapping back into place, heard his arm cracking. I flinched, knowing he probably would not have felt anything but the fire scorching his veins.

I barely moved the majority of the time, not even when Emmett came in and changed his clothes after cleaning him up. I let my eyes lose focus for six hours straight and saw the green light around his body. It was a peculiar shade of green, jade, but lighter and it sometimes changed hue. I had never seen this color before and I was anxious to learn what it meant.

The pull I felt from him was completely gone. It left the moment I had him in my arms. Now that Emmett knew what I had done I had a feeling his was going to want to relocate but I couldn't do that. The man was going to be a newborn vampire and he would be hungry and this would be the perfect place for him. We could keep him isolated and few with the wildlife nearby. We could even go further north to Canada if need be.

I lost track of time while I stared at him and suddenly I saw his hands clench into fists and his toes curl. Not an hour later his chest popped up and his heart beat frantically before it stopped and he dropped motionlessly onto the bed. My ears rang a little from the scream he let out and I heard Emmett dart upstairs from playing video games in the living room to come stand behind me.

He was prepared to jump in front of me should the man attack even though he knew I could handle myself fairly well.

The man tensed for a second and then took in a deep breath as if breathing in his surroundings. Em and I stopped breathing.

The man opened his eyes and shot up on the bed. His eyes were blood red and I flinched even though I knew they'd be that way. I never like the blood red color. It always scared me. It was something heinous, vile, evil. Everything I wasn't.

Emmett had moved to stand I front on me when the man leapt from the bed but I placed a hand on his arm to stay him.

The man gasped as he gazed at us then fired off questions.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? What did you do to me? What's going on? And why the hell does my throat burn?" He asked accusingly.

His voice was so…sensual and manly. I shook visibly and had to take a deep breath in. Emmett glanced at me, worried but I shook my head at him. I let my eyes lose focus and asked him some questions of my own.

"What's your name?" I inquired.

He hesitated for a second before answering. "Edward Cullen."

"Do you remember what happened to you?" I asked him calmly.

His brows furrowed and the aura around him went from hunter green to jade.

"I…I was in my car…heading to work…the rain was coming down in sheets. Um…I panicked…I couldn't breathe and then…nothing. I…where am I?" He was confused and started to panic and I knew I needed to calm him down as quickly as I could.

"You're at my home. My name is Bella and this is my brother Emmett. We won't hurt you, Edward. " I paused. "I just saved your life."

A millions emotions flitted across Edward's face.

"What? How? Wait, I'm dead, right? I mean, you're too beautiful for me not to be dead and he's too huge to be real…" He trailed off as his gaze shifted between us.

Emmett and I burst out laughing, which in hindsight wasn't the best thing to do in this situation.

Then Edward's aura changed from jade to deep-sea weed green and I knew he was about to pop. All the confusion and hunger and unease made him burst. I was hoping it'd be a few hours before that happened so he wouldn't destroy the house but it wasn't and Em was a fraction of a second too late in blocking him from screaming and lunging straight at me.

"_NO!"_

**So uh yeah that happened.**

**To my LoL readers, I've hit a bit of writer's block with it as Jasper refused to speak to me so I'm working with him. Anyways, next update will be at the latest next sunday. I'll make it nice and long for you. :) **

**Thanks for your patience.**

**Reviews give me strength.**


End file.
